Born As The Sinner
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Sawada Ieyasu adalah seorang ayah tunggal dengan satu anak laki-laki bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia adalah seorang actor dan penyanyi terkenal dengan wajah digilai perempuan. Namun, ia memiliki phobia untuk didekati banyak perempuan. Dan apa rahasia lainnya yang disembunyikan saat seorang pria aneh datang dan memanggilnya dengan nama Giotto?


**Born as The Sinner**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family/Fantasy

 **Warning :** AU!Story, OOC, Typo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ _belong to Amano Akira. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan pembuat cerita atas cerita ini. Fanfic ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka._

Summary : Sawada Ieyasu adalah seorang ayah tunggal dengan satu anak laki-laki bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia adalah seorang actor dan penyanyi terkenal dengan wajah digilai perempuan. Namun, ia memiliki phobia untuk didekati banyak perempuan. Dan apa rahasia lainnya yang disembunyikan saat seorang pria aneh datang dan memanggilnya dengan nama Giotto?

.

.

"Tsu- _kun_ , kau bisa terlambat jika kau tidak bangun sekaraaang!"

Suara itu terdengar menggema begitu saja di lantai 1 disaat seorang pria berambut kuning tampak berjalan dengan menggunakan celemek berwarna putih dan sendok sayur kayu di tangannya. Menghela napas saat tidak ada jawaban, pada akhirnya ia tampak berjalan menusuri tangga hingga sampai di atas dan berhenti di salah satu pintu kamar.

"Tsu- _kun_ , sarapan sudah siap. Tiga puluh menit lagi kau harus sudah bangun atau kau akan terlambat."

…

"…Tsu- _kun_?" Membuka perlahan kamar itu, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang mengulat di dalam selimutnya. Rambut fluffy melawan gravitasi itu berwarna cokelat, dengan mata berwarna hazel. Dan kali ini, pria itu yang terdiam melihat anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya, "…k—ka… KAWAIIII! Tsu- _kun_ memang sampai kapanpun anak yang paling lucu yang pernah kulihat!"

"GYAAAAA! Otou- _san_ , lepaskan akuuu!" Pelukan dari pria itu cukup untuk membuat anak laki-laki berusia 14-an tahun terbangun dan menggapai-gapai untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak, lagipula sejak awal kau juga tidak ingin bangun bukan~? Tidak apa-apa, _otou-san_ tidak akan memaksamu untuk ke sekolah kalau kau mau tidur lagi bersama otou- _san_ ," pelukan semakin erat, dan anak itu semakin meronta meskipun sama sekali tidak lepas dari pelukan ayahnya.

"OTOU-CHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _TRRRR_

"Oh," pemuda berambut cokelat itu baru saja selesai memakai seragamnya saat ia turun dan melihat kearah handphone yang berdering. Ayahnya yang tampak terkena bejolan dari pukulannya sedang pundung sambil menatap piring dan sarapan di atas meja, "—tou-chan, ada telpon dari Reborn- _san_."

"Ja—jangan diangkat Tsu - _kun_ , itu adalah panggilan ke neraka untuk ayahmu ini!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, lagipula tidak mungkin Reborn - _san_ menghubungi jika bukan karena urusan pekerjaan atau ada yang mendesak bukan?" pemuda itu tertawa sambil mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja kecil itu.

"Ja—jauhkan itu Tsu- _kun_! Dia akan membawaku ke neraka hari ini! Ayahmu akan mati hari ini Tsu- _kun_!"

"Dia adalah manajermu, bukan dewa kematian," anak itu tampak _sweatdrop_ dan menatap ayahnya yang menjauh darinya yang memegang handphone itu. Memutuskan sesuatu dengan semua perilaku ayahnya, ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

Untuk membalas telpon itu.

"Halo?"

" _ **Apa yang membuatmu lama mengangkat telpon dariku, dame-Yasu.**_ " Suara monoton yang berat dan rendah itu terdengar dari jarak 2 meter, meskipun nadanya tidak meninggi. Tentu saja anak itu sudah tahu jika nada suaranya akan sangat terdengar, dan sudah menjauhkan gagang telpon dalam jarak 1 meter.

"Ini Tsuna, Reborn- _san_."

" _ **Oh. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan ayahmu?**_ "

"Ia menolak untuk berbicara saat ini," suara geraman kesal cukup untuk membuat pria berambut kuning itu bersembunyi seolah siapapun yang menghubungi tampak berada disekelilingnya, "baiklah. Oke… aku akan mengatakannya secepatnya. Baiklah Reborn- _san_ …"

"Su…dah?" pemuda itu menatap pada anaknya yang menutup handphone di tangan dengan senyuman lebar dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Reborn- _san_ bilang penampilan ayah setelah ini akan diadakan di sekolah khusus perempuan!"

"HEEEE! TIDAAAK!" Bersembunyi dibalik sofa, pria itu tampak seolah menghindar dari sesuatu. Dan anak itu tampak sekali lagi _sweatdrop_ karena kelakuan ayahnya. Namun ia menghela napas, dan pada akhirnya mengambil tas di atas kursi.

"Kalau tidak mau harusnya otou- _chan_ yang menerimanya tadi. Akan lebih parah jika kau membiarkannya otou- _chan_. Kau ingin mati muda?"

"Dia sudah mengatur pembunuhanku. Aku tidak mungkin datang ke neraka itu… te—tetapi aku tetap akan mati jika tidak menemuinya. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Tsu- _chan_ ku yang manis ini sendiri. Tetapi—"

"Aku berangkaaat!" pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak sudah biasa dengan kelakuan ayahnya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tu—tunggu Tsu- _kun_! Kau belum memakan sarapanmu!"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terlambat otou- _san_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuna POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, umur 14 tahun dan murid SMP Namimori. Yang tadi adalah ayahku, Sawada Ieyasu, usianya 38 tahun—walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat seperti berusia 20 tahun. Ayahku adalah seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang cukup terkenal. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan para perempuan yang senang sekali mengerumuninya.

Ibuku Sawada Nana sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi, dan membuatku hanya mengenal ayahku saja. Walaupun begitu, ayahku bisa mengurusi semua hal di rumah, seperti membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan juga menyiapkan segalanya.

"Pagi Tsu- _kun_!"

"Un! Pagi Kyoko- _chan_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama itu tampak berbincang dengan tenang tentang pekerjaan rumah atau apapun yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tampak berdiri diatas tiang listrik yang ada di dekat sana.

Pemuda berambut merah, dengan mata berwarna ruby. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana berwarna hitam. Menatap kearah Tsuna, dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Tattoo yang tampak seperti api yang menjalar terlihat di sisi wajah kirinya. Dan kepulan asap dari rokok yang ada di mulutnya tampak tertiup oleh angin yang berlalu saat itu.

"Aku menemukanmu… Giotto."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari inipun sepertinya kau dibuat kelabakan karena Ieyasu _-san_?" gadis berambut cokelat yang ada di dekat Tsuna tampak tersenyum sambil berjalan di samping Tsuna. Sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menghela napas dan menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan, karena Reborn- _san_ selalu membuat ayah ketakutan. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan ayah juga terkadang membuat Reborn- _san_ kewalahan," ia tertawa canggung, dan menatap ke depan untuk melihat pria yang berdiri diatas tiang tadi tampak berada di depannya dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tsuna- _kun_?" Gadis itu menoleh, menemukan pria itu juga yang masih menatapnya diam.

"Giotto."

Tsuna terdiam, menatap kearah sekeliling untuk memastikan jika yang dipanggil oleh pria itu adalah dia. Tidak ada siapapun selain dia dan teman perempuannya—Sasagawa Kyoko. Tetapi yang ia tahu adalah, namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bukan Giotto yang dipanggil oleh pria itu.

' _Apakah mungkin ia salah mengenaliku dengan ayah? Mungkin Giotto itu nama peran yang akan dimainkan ayah untuk film berikutnya…'_

"Tsu- _kun_ , kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ah maaf Kyoko- _chan_ , bisakah kau berangkat duluan?" Tsuna tampak menatap Kyoko yang menatap balik dengan tatapan khawatir, "tenang saja, sepertinya dia adalah rekan ayahku…"

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku atau Ieyasu- _san_ ," Tsuna mengangguk, dan meskipun cemas, Kyoko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian. Setelah Kyoko pergi, Tsuna segera berjalan dan mengikuti pria di depannya.

"Anoo, apakah otou- _san_ melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi?"

"Ikut aku," seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Tsuna, sepertinya pria itu malah menyuruhnya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu untuk apa, "jangan kabur lagi dari pekerjaanmu, Giotto! Kau tahu semua kekacauan yang kau buat setelah kau menghilang beberapa tahun ini?!"

"E—eh?!" Belum sempat Tsuna bertanya, pria itu sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya entah kemana. Tentu saja Tsuna tidak mau melakukannya, dan melawan dengan menarik tangan pria itu, "le—lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan dulu," senyuman dingin cukup untuk membungkam mulut Tsuna. Ia cukup ketakutan untuk berbicara apalagi berteriak dan melawa lagi, "kita pergi."

' _I—ini modus penculikan yang baru ya?!'_

"Tu—tunggu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hah?" Suara itu membuat keduanya berhenti dan menatap kearah belakang. Dimana Ieyasu tampak berada disana, dengan napas terengah-engah sambil menatap mereka berdua, "—langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau mau menculik anakku orang aneh!"

' _Bagaimana otou-chan bisa tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan—jarak dari sini ke rumah cukup jauh, bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini,'_ Tsuna tampak menatap menatap dengan tatapan terkejut namun dengan segera sadar saat tangan pria itu semakin longgar.

Ia berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya yang segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"O-OTOU-SAN!"

"Kau pasti takut, tenang saja—otou- _chan_ ada disini," Ieyasu, dengan raut wajah yang melebih-lebihkan tampak mengusapkan pipinya di pucuk kepala anaknya itu. Mata birunya menoleh pada pria di depannya yang tampak seolah terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Jadi, siapa kau?" Tatapan tajam dari Ieyasu tampak membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak. Namun dengan segera meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam, dan memperbaiki postur tubuhnya seolah menghormati Ieyasu yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat denganku—Giotto?" Tsuna sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap dari pria yang ada di depannya. Namun ia masih berada di belakang ayahnya dan menatap ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

"…aku tidak mengenalmu."

…

"Kau tidak sedang main-main?" Pria itu berjalan dan berhenti begitu saja dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Ieyasu. Membuat pria itu tentu saja bergerak mundur tanpa ia sadari. Namun melihat tidak adanya sebuah kebohongan di mata pria itu, tentu saja pria berambut merah menghela napas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku akan ikut denganmu," jawab dengan nada yakin, membuat baik Ieyasu maupun Tsuna tampak menatap tidak percaya padanya, "sampai aku yakin benar kalau kau bukan Giotto, atau kau lupa ingatan karena kejadian 14 tahun yang—"

"OW! OW! OW! Otou-san, telingaku sakit!" Tsuna berteriak kesakitan saat Ieyasu menutup telinganya dengan sangat erat. Memang membuat Tsuna tidak bisa mendengar, namun rasa sakitnya tentu saja bisa ia rasakan.

"Jangan mendengar!" Masih menekan telinga Tsuna, ia menoleh pada pria yang ada di depannya, "aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti atau melakukan apapun pada anakku. Aku bisa saja memanggil polisi kemari karena kau akan menculiknya, tetapi kukira aku akan melepaskanmu saja kali ini…"

Pria itu hanya menatap Ieyasu yang masih berbicara dengan nada serius, "—kalau aku melihatmu lagi setelah ini, kau akan mati."

Tatapan tajam yang cukup untuk membuat pria itu kembali tersentak. Tangannya sedikit gemetar namun ia tampak menatap Ieyasu sebelum menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali lain waktu…" dan sebuah bungkukan hormat ia berikan pada Ieyasu sebelum ia berbalik, dan melompat begitu saja, melangkah pada setiap bangunan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Meninggalkan Ieyasu dan Tsuna yang sama-sama terbengong dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Memangnya dia ninja…"

' _Tsuna-sama, aku akan mengikutimu dan melindungimu sampai kapanpun!'_

Bayangan seseorang berambut perak yang tampak melintas begitu saja di kepalanya tampak membuat Tsuna tersentak. Ia seolah mendengar suara yang tidak pernah ia ingat, namun ia tahu ia pernah mendengarnya.

Entah kapan…

"Tsu- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?!" Ieyasu menepuk pundak Tsuna yang sepertinya melamun selama beberapa saat. Tsuna yang menatap pada ayahnya sedikit banyak bingung ingin bertanya apa melihat situasi yang mereka harus hadapi tadi.

Namun satu pertanyaan yang pasti adalah.

"Otou- _chan_ , siapa orang tadi…?"

Ayahnya menatap selama beberapa saat, seolah mencari jawaban yang seharusnya bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulut ayahnya jika memang ayahnya tidak tahu menahu tentang pria itu.

"…entahlah, mungkin penjahat yang ingin menculikmu," Ieyasu menghela napas, menepuk kepala anaknya sebelum menggandeng anaknya untuk mengikuti kemana ia akan pergi, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku yang manis ini pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang bahaya seperti saat ini. Ikut otou-chan menemui Reborn- _san._ "

"E—eh, tetapi bagaimana dengan kelas?!"

"Membolos beberapa kali tidak akan membunuhmu," Tsuna _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Kau tahu kalau tidak biasa orang tua menyuruh anaknya membolos, otou- _chan_ ," Tsuna tertawa canggung namun memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti ayahnya. Ia menatap pada ayahnya yang tampak masih berwajah tegang saat mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan otou-san_?'

"Tou- _chan_ , sebenarnya kau—" ayahnya menatap Tsuna saat ia memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Dengan melihat wajah serius dari Tsuna, Ieyasu tentu saja tidak bisa tenang dan menatap anaknya yang seolah menggantungkan kalimat itu, "—kau takut pergi sendiri ke sekolah khusus perempuan itu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana berkilau dari sebuah bangunan yang ada di depan mereka tampak membuat Ieyasu ataupun Tsuna tampak tegang. Mungkin, untuk para pria yang masih SMA ataupun masih dalam masa puber, datang ke sekolah khusus perempuan adalah sebuah anugerah karena mereka dapat mencari cinta sejati.

Namun tidak untuk pria dewasa seperti Ieyasu, ia bisa dianggap pedophile. Meskipun wajah Ieyasu tidak pernah menunjukkan jika ia berada pada usia kepala 3 akhir.

"Sial, Reborn _-san_ pasti sengaja menyuruhku untuk menemuinya disini walaupun ia tahu aku tidak suka dengan tempat ini…"

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk _otou-chan_ , Reborn- _san_ pasti juga melewati hal-hal yang sulit untuk masuk kemari," Tsuna tertawa canggung, sementara ayahnya tampak memucat melihat pemandangan para siswi yang berkeliaran keluar masuk stand. Sepertinya sekolah SMA ini memang sedang merayakan sebuah festival sekolah.

Dan tentu mereka cukup kaya, untuk mengundang Ieyasu yang memang merupakan penyanyi dan aktor yang terkenal di Jepang.

"Ia hanya ingin membalasku karena sudah memberikan waktu yang berat untuknya…"

"Kurasa ia hanya ingin kau mengatasi phobiamu _otou-chan_ ," dengan wajah tidak bersalah, Tsuna menatap ayahnya yang sudah gemetar dan memucat. Sebelum ayahnya protes kembali, Tsuna segera mendorong ayahnya ke dalam, "kau akan benar-benar terlambat jika tetap disini! Ayolah, kau hanya perlu menikmati pekerjaanmu saja otou- _chan_!"

"A—aku akan menghubungi dan memintanya mendatangi kita disini…"

"Tetapi Reborn- _san_ mengatakan untukmu tidak menghubunginya, bukankah sudah kutinggalkan notes sebelum berangkat tadi?"

"Aku belum membacanya, tetapi—baiklah," Ieyasu menyerah pada permintaan anaknya. Berjalan masuk ke sekolah itu, bahkan hanya beberapa langkah sudah cukup untuk membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, "—baiklah… seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya di… dimana?"

Ieyasu membuka catatan kecil yang dituliskan oleh anaknya.

' **Tidak ada arahan, kau harus bertanya pada siswi disini. Salah satunya sudah kuberitahu dimana lokasiku berada.'**

Tangannya bergetar saat melihat tulisan anaknya yang menuliskan notes dari sang manajer.

"AAAAAH! DIA MEMBODOHIKU!" Ieyasu bersumpah jika ia mendengar suara Reborn yang tertawa sadis kearahnya. Manajernya mengetahui jika ia phobia pada perempuan yang bergerombol. Tentu saja teriakannya malah menjadi boomerang untuknya.

Saat beberapa siswi menoleh dan menyadari siapa dirinya.

"T—tunggu, pria itu benar-benar keren!"

"Hei, bukankah itu adalah Sawada Ieyasu- _sama_?!"

"Penyanyi itu?! Aku fans beratnya! Aku punya semua lagunya!"

"Ternyata benar ia akan tampil di festival kita?!"

"A—anda Ieyasu- _sama_ bukan?! Aku ingin berfoto dengan anda!"

"Tanda tangan!"

"Aku ingin menjabat tangan anda!"

Dan gerombolan siswi tampak segera mengerumuni Ieyasu yang tampak semakin memucat dan mencoba untuk menghindar. Yang tentu saja sia-sia saat ia semakin tenggelam dalam kumpulan gadis-gadis penggemarnya itu.

' _Otou-chan benar-benar melalui hari yang sangaat berat karena ini,_ ' Tsuna yang masih berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari ayahnya hanya _sweatdrop_ dan kasihan melihat ayahnya yang mulai digerayangi oleh para penggemarnya.

' _Huh?'_ Tsuna mengucek matanya, mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas. Namun entah bagaimana, pandangannya seolah berasap—dan semuanya terlihat perlahan kabur dan perlahan bergerak tidak menentu. Membuatnya pusing, dan—

 **BRUK!**

—terjatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

"…i."

Suara itu samar-samar terdengar saat Tsuna merasakan kepalanya sangat berat. Pandangannya masih kabur, namun ia tahu ada seseorang yang tampak menompang kepalanya, "…hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

' _Rambut krem_?'

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

' _Suaranya tidak jelas,'_ napas Tsuna tampak terputus-putus. Kepalanya berdengung hebat tiba-tiba dan semuanya terasa berputar. Jelas ia tidak baik-baik saja, "a—ayahku… aku butuh ayahku…"

…

Pria itu hanya diam, namun beberapa saat dengan wajah datar ia tampak menghela napas.

"…baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

 **.**

 **.**

"…na…Tsuna!"

Suara itu kini berganti menjadi suara yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya ia coba untuk buka, menatap kearah ayahnya yang tampak sangat panik dan ia yang masih berada di tempat yang sama, "Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"… _tou-chan_? Aku melihat seseorang tadi… berambut krem… dia—terlihat seperti malaikat," suara Tsuna yang tampak terengah-engah membuat Ieyasu semakin panik. Ieyasu bisa merasakan jika tubuh Tsuna panas, dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membuat Tsuna tetap sadar, "—badanku terasa berat dan panas… apakah aku demam?"

"Tsuna…?" Ieyasu menatap kearah Tsuna, seolah menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada Tsuna. Iris mata cokelat Tsuna tampak perlahan berubah. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa, dan membuat Ieyasu terdiam menatapnya.

Iris Tsuna—warnanya berubah menjadi orange. Seolah matanya menyala.

"…ada apa, _tou-chan_ …?" Ieyasu masih menatap dengan tatapan khawatir pada Tsuna. Mulutnya membuka, namun suara baru terdengar beberapa saat setelah mulut itu membuka. Dan hanya satu kalimat yang keluar saat itu.

"…bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

 **To Be Continue**

Eh, awal-awal emang hampir semuanya sama kaya manhwa **UnderPrin** tapi ntaran jadi beda kok. Entah kenapa karena ntuh Manhwa, jadi suka sama tipe papah yang keren, cool, terkenal, tapi phobia cewe dan son complex :')) Giotto cocok buat perannya :')) #plak

.

Iya tahu ._. ffic lain belum update. Maaf saya menyebrang ke kapal yang ada di fandom pinggiran dan nyebrang ke fandom satu lagi XD

.

Tapi lihat nanti deh, pasti update kok ffic dimari, ga bakal discon :3

.

RnR?


End file.
